


Running

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: They've been split up. They've split up, and they have almost no chance of ever seeing each other again. They've been split up, and all she can do is run.
Kudos: 1





	Running

She ran, heart thumping in her chest, her soulmark aching as the distance between them stretched. She needed to- no. No, she wasn’t, couldn’t fall into that line of thinking again. It was a bad idea, and was the reason she was running so fervently now. Running… right, she just had to keep running.

The seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes to hours. Each thump of her feet slapping the ground became her heartbeat, and echoed in her mind.

Then, she saw it. Her goal.

She slowed down as a decrepit old manor came into view. Windows shattered, wood rotting, mouse droppings littering the deck that was covered in more holes than the paint that was soaked into the wood. Perfect. A perfect place to hide from Them.

Having succeeded in carefully creeping into the abandoned building, she wandered for a bit, exploring in an effort to find both a room to spend the night and to form a mental map for future reference.

Coming upon the third door to the right along the west wing of the place, she peered inside to find it in mostly decent shape. The curtains were long gone -all that was left being mere rags- and the mattress was a completely lost cause, but the floor was sturdy and dry, and there weren’t any signs of animals taking up residence.

Sighing in relief, she set her pack down carefully, pulling out a sleeping bag and a small bag of nuts and dried grapes. Scrunching her nose up in disgust at the raisins, she quickly ate a few handfuls of them and the nuts before closing the bag back up. Officially done with the stressful day, she rolled out the sleeping bag and crawled inside, quickly falling asleep, hand lightly cradling the wrist that held her soulmates’ marks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> This is a new series of mine that's mostly just for the sake of stretching my mind a bit. I have a few more short chapters for this story that I might post later, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think of this one!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
